Masoquista
by USDALEY
Summary: Sasuke la engañaba. Pensaron que no se daba cuenta, conocia aquel dicho :  El amor te cega  Ese no era su caso, ni siquiera le quería, tan solo fue masoquista.
1. Chapter 1

**Mis hermosas lectoras! Les traigouna idea nueva que pense apenas ayer mientras tomaba un baño, ahhaha quiero interpretar a Sakura como una mujer fuerte, e inmune al destrozo que le causa Sasuke. **

**Gracias por apoyarme en todos mis fics, las amo ;D**

**Este capitulo contiene cambios de personalidad. Los personajes son oba de kishimoto, para mi desepcion. La historia es mia 100%.**

**Disfruten la lectura**

**I Capitulo**

**Masoquista.**

Hoy en especial fue un día horrible.

En la mañana se tomó la molestia de marcarle 10 veces al teléfono, él por supuesto nunca contestó. No le molestaba, aquel hombre le hacia lo mismo siempre.

Hizo sonar sus tacones altos en cada pisada indecente e incluso amarga. No estaba enojada, simplemente se preparaba mentalmente para lo peor.

Llevaba medio año saliendo con aquel hombre. Aquellos seis meses fueron únicamente un desperdicio, una pérdida de tiempo. La engañaba, le ponía el cuerno cuantas veces fuera. Principalmente en la mañana, cuando ella se partía el lomo en el trabajo.

Apretó la mandíbula de forma desgraciada y le dirigió la mirada al maletín cuyos adentros poseía fotos indecorosas de su esposo e inclusive un video donde conoció sus dotes.

Él no la había tocado. Ni siquiera un vagó intento pues nunca la deseó. Y aunque se lo hubiera pedido ella habría negado. Le daba asco la idea de sentir como se hundía en ella. De rasguñar la espalda de Sasuke en cada embestida como lo hacían las otras.

Recordó aquellos momentos extraños, en los que él parecía interesarse en ella, pero solamente era una farsa. Una tan grande que la había llenado de valor para confesarle todo.

Conocía el dicho, ¨ El amor te ciega ¨ pero no era su caso. Ni siquiera lo quería, tan solo fue masoquista.

A pesar de saber la verdad siempre, ella fingía no saber nada, e ignoraba cada excusa que él inventaba, por mas entupidas que parecieran.

Una vez frente a la puerta, giró la perilla y entró a su casa. Frunció el ceño al distinguir la colonia femenina en su estancia, esta era diferente. Era otra diferente a la semana pasada.

El maletín calló al suelo una vez que los vio. Sasuke cogiendo con una mujerzuela, en su cama. Y a pesar de que el joven había notado su presencia, prefirió ignorarlo hasta llegar al orgasmo. Ella sonrió, tocándose las manos tras de su espalda.

Una vez terminado, la joven se apartó de él y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. El vio a su esposa, orgullosamente y con los ojos chispeantes como un carbón en llamas.

-No dijiste que llegabas temprano Sakura- dijo, sin arrepentimiento.

Sakura sonrió levemente, rascando su cabellera rosa al tiempo que miraba divertida la pelirroja en su cama. Otra puta de su esposo.

-Te encuentro en mi habitación. En mi cama, cogiendo a nadie mas que a tu secretaria. Y me preguntas que porque eh llegado temprano. Que descarado-la muchacha de mechas rojas bajo su cabeza, intimidada vilmente por la pelirrosa-No te afliges cariño. Cuesta mucho trabajo llegar a ser la puta de este hombre-

-Karin, vete de aquí-la pelirroja tomo sus cosas y con ello sus lentes desapareciendo tras la puerta del baño.

El silencio se expandió por la estancia. Ninguno decía nada, no querían hacerlo. Aunque era inevitable, querían extender el tiempo para no terminar nuevamente en una pelea. El sonido de la puerta al abrir no derrumbó la pesadez del lugar, la muchacha ya con vestimenta salió por la puerta, sin siquiera mirarlos.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?-

- Desde hace 6 meses – prácticamente, desde el día de su boda.

Contrajeron matrimonio hace 6 mese sin amor. Tan solo lo hicieron porque fue conveniente para tener más ganancia. El dinero, era lo único que importaba.

Se juraron a la iglesia estar siempre juntos, se juraron amor eterno ante todos. ¿Quién lo creería? Todo aquello era una mentira.

- Me voy de la casa-Sasuke no dijo nada, tan solo miro las maletas echas a un lado de la puerta. Fue la mejor decisión, la casa era de él, la había heredado de su padre.

-No es necesario. Puedes quedarte-la borrada soltó una carcajada.

-Nunca me quisiste. ¿Para que quedarme?- Sasuke no contesto. Se sentó en la cama y apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas, completamente derrotado.

-Por su puesto que te quiero _mi amor_, por eso me case con tigo-se mofeó de ella, cubriendo gran parte de su rostro y sonrisa con su mechudo pelo negro.

Sasuke era unos sinvergüenzas, pero Sakura, era de su misma calaña.

-Lo veo y no lo creo _-_su marido sonrío gallardo, recostándose en la cama con ambas manos tras la nuca.- Casi me convences, pero quiero el divorcio-se levantó de golpe, viendo los papeles de ella caer al suelo frente a sus ojos.-Por mi parte esta terminado. Que tengas una buena tarde-

Salió pacifica empuñando sus maletas, Sasuke se quedo ahí, leyendo la firma que pedía el divorcio en sus manos.

_Ojo por ojo, diente por diente._

**Cliche! Y que les parecio? (:**

**Ojala y almenos la trama interese, **

**Haganmelo saber con el muy estimado boton de review (: hahaha**

**Las quiero, besos!**


	2. YO NO DOY EL DIVORCIO

**Aló a todas mis radiantes lectores (: dale que se me dio por continuar esta historia porque la verdad uqe no me gusta dejarla con las ganas y mas cuando me dejan muchos reviews, e historia para favoritas. La verdad que me agradá bastante :D**

**Asi que aqui les tengo el segundo capitulo mucho mas concreto que el anterior y obviamente mas largo.**

**espero no aburrilas y si ese es el caso avisámelo por un review**

**Dale?**

**MASOQUITA**

**CAPITULO II**

**YO NO DOY EL DIVROCIO**

Estaba solo. No había nadie en la estancia. El sol desaparecía desde el marco de su ventana, regalándole un último rayo a su perfil.

Tenía las cejas juntas, fruncía el seño, con amargura, con desde. ¿Para que negarlo? Estaba enfadado.

Cerró sus ojos negros, aquellos impotentes e impenetrantes, tan fríos como el hielo, tan modestos, sin explicación. La brisa de la tarde removió su pelo, punteado, obscuro y lacio. Y sólo cuando sintió que este había desaparecido de su cara, volvió a abrir sus ojos color carbón con la grata sorpresa de que seguía solo.

Empuñó con recelo los papeles en su mano, arrugándolos, despedazándolos. No le daba importancia a lo significativos que era, y por ende los arrojó al cesto, exclamando una y mil palabrerías groseras, sin importancia.

Se arrojó agotado a la cama, sin decir nada, únicamente con los ojos cerrados y su flequillo cubriéndole el rostro, sus gestos y su entrecejo.

El olor femenino inundó su espacio personal, la colonia era dulce y con un toque cítrico, tan cítrico como la mujer de mechas punteantes y rojizas, obviamente hablaba de su secretaria

-Demonios, esto no puede esta pasando-

Sus manos se engarruñaron a cada uno de sus costados mientras que fruncía cada vez más su seño. Fruncía la boca, hacía gestos, varias formas de expresión al no poder quitarse el olor a la colonia femenina de una de sus amantes.

Se giró en su propio eje quedando de costado, mirando el puesto vacío y hundido que comúnmente dejaba su esposa. Aunque obviamente este no era el caso, ya que la que dejo el hueco había sido Karin y la que miraba el espectáculo… esa si que era su esposa.

Nunca olvidara las cejas rosadas y juntas que ella tenía cuando la vio pillándolos, ni tampoco su mueca de asco, ni sus ojos verdes indiferentes ante tal escena que segura otra en su lugar armaría un escándalo.

Gracias al cielo Sakura era diferente y en lugar de rebajarse a si misma sólo se atino verlos teniendo sexo con una sonrisa arrogante, aun mas que las del mismo Sasuke.

Dejó de pensar en ella y en lo molesta que siempre fue, y en lugar de eso recordó la traición que él había cometido.

A decir verdad no se avergonzaba de eso, ni mucho menos se arrepentiría de sus actos pues él era el indicado para decir que todo lo que un Uchiha hiciese era cosa de orgullo y sin arrepentimientos. Siempre estuvo 100% seguro de que su esposa se daría cuenta, pero que ella lo pillara tan rápido, le había dejado la boca casi seca.

De algo si estaba seguro. Sabía lo intimidante que podía ser su esposa, tan frívola y obstinada como para decirle a la prensa sobre su descubrimiento, y donde él seguramente se le acusaría de infiel y traidor y a ella de una pobre esposa desconsolada, aunque pensándolo bien, si las cosas se tornaran de ese modo estaba seguro que Sakura no diría nada, pues nunca… NUNCA se rebajaría al nivel de ser ella pobre del cuento.

Elevo sus caderas del colchón y saco de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón su billetera. Estaba seguro que tenia muchos teléfonos apuntados ahí para poder darle sentido a esta larga y aburrida noche. Justo cuando sacó un papelito, atrás de esta se encontraba una foto vieja y arrugada.

La vio fijo, dejando de lado el papel con el número telefónico. En la foto salían él y Sakura, ambos arreglados y decentes, ella con una cebollita media despeinada y su antiguo flequillo ladeado con mechones en desorden caer por su quijada, y él con el mismo cabello de frente.

Se quedo serio unos minutos…

Después de todo dejo la foto en la billetera y marcó el número en su celular.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca cambiaria nada de su ser, y menos por una mujer como Sakura.

* * *

Esa mañana despertó sola. Gracias a Dios, había tomado una ducha sin problema. Se había cambiado libremente sin tener que irse al baño para no exhibirse frente a él. Había desayunado sin la molestia de tener que callar gente y hasta había despertado sin tener que aventar su despertador.

Habían pasado escasos 2 meses desde la última vez que lo vio. Daba gracias a Dios de haber comprado un departamento antes porque si no ahorita estaría patitas en la calle con todo y maletas.

Su pequeño departamento no tenía comparación con la casa bruta de Sasuke, pero este al menos era acogedor, y al contrario que el otro tenia una especie de sensación menos densa y mucho más relajante.

-He dicho que estoy bien… ¡Mama! No tienes porque apurarte. Me gusta vivir así…-frunció el seño ante el articular, su madre era demasiado obstinada de en veces – ¡Sola! ¡Sin nadie!... No. No quise ofenderte sólo dame tiempo para decidirme. Aha… Madre tengo apuros hablamos después-cortó la llamada.

Sakura tomo del perchero unos lindos pantalones entubados y de un color azul desgastado, hizo juego con unos tacos no tan altos y negros y una blusa con vuelo y mangas anchas de un color negro con contornos grises y de más.

Se veía más que fabulosa. Una Sakura que había dejado de vestirse así desde hace años. Una Sakura nueva, fresca, y radiante.

Definitivamente desde que dejo a Sasuke.

Todo marcha para bien.

* * *

Sus labios carnosos y cubiertos de un precosió durazno palidecían casi por completo. Era una clara señal que tenia sed, estaba agotada, y el agua no estaba en su alcance en aquella silenciosa sala frente al abogado.

Las cortinas color vino cubrían gran parte de la ventana, la cuál se colaba muy apenas un rayito de luz en los ojos verdes musgo de Sakura.

-¿Cuánto tardara?-preguntó el abogado con fastidio.

-Me disculpo por él. Seguramente esta follando con una puta en mi habitación-vociferó serenamente segundos antes de que el joven torciera ante su atrevimiento.

No era de sorprenderse lo antipática que podía llegar a ser. Desde los indicios de sus años ella siempre había sido tan directa y aprendió a tomar sin importancia las cosas.

Sasuke entró en silencio con 30 minutos de retraso, a leguas se veía su falta de educación y desinterés. Se sentó a un lado de su esposa, mirando de reojo su muy prominente escote y lo bien que se veía su cintura enmarcada en ese ancho cinturón.

-Señores Uchiha, al fin reunidos; -carraspeó sereno el joven cubriendo parte de su rostro con sus manos entrelazadas.- Sakura, necesito los papeles firmados-pidió cortésmente. Casi al instante la mujer apoyo los papeles en su mesa. Muy debajo de el papel se apreciaba su antigua firma como _Uchiha Sakura_.-Joven Sasuke ¿Tiene usted los papeles? -

Sasuke hizo un mohín, e hizo como que buscaba los papeles dentro de sus balsillos. Se mofeaba encantadoramente de ellos, en sus caras. El abogado ignoró todo aquello para evitar una confrontación, pues aparte de llegar tarde se daba el lujo de hacerse el chistoso. Por otra parte Sakura miraba únicamente sus rojizas uñas, ignorando completamente a ambos hombres

-Obviamente no los e traído. Están en el fondo del basurero ahora-Sakura lo miro por el rabillo de su ojo. Estaba tan molesta que podía partir en dos la madera de soporte del asiento con sus manos.

-Joven Uchiha, ¿Es que acaso no desea el divorcio?-

-Me niego rotundamente mi estimado abogado-explicó Sasuke jugando con los bolsillos de su pantalón negro de su chaqueta.

Sakura se levantó de golpe con ambas manos echas un ovillo en su costado. Si no fuera por la rabia que irradiaban sus ojos verdes Sasuke estaría riendo a lo grande.

-Abogado ¿Qué podemos hacer con esto entonces?-preguntó Sakura, apoyando su trasero ligeramente en el soporte de su asiento. Obligando a Sasuke a mirarlo con determinación.

¿Desde cuando ella se había vuelto tan mona?

-Escúcheme Sra. Uchiha. Mínimo tendría que esperar 6 meses para el divorcio en este caso.-

-¡Demonios!-la perillosa golpeó sin pensar el escritorio, aturdiendo al joven abogado y enmarcando una sonrisa ladina en su esposo.-Lo lamento Sr. Pero exactamente ese tiempo e estado casada con ese hombre-

-Medio año más no nos haría nada mal Sakura. Tal vez y se arreglen las diferencias. ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¿Eh Sakura-chan?-

-¡No me jodas! Esperare únicamente porque soy una mujer paciente y pacifica. Pero no te acerques a mi durante este tiempo o te reviento-lo desafió Sakura, girándose hacia él e intimidándolo con ese par de ojos verdes tan chispeantes como un jade.

Sasuke sonrío y apoyó ambos brazos tras la nuca. Disfrutaba verla con el seño fruncido, con su boca hecha una mueca y con aquellas divertidas gotas de sudor absorbiéndose e en la tela de su blusa.

-Señora Uchiha-la llamo el abogado, al instante ella le envío una mirada fría e impenetrarte-Es decir Sakura, yo le recomendaría que volviera a vivir con su esposo, al menos por este tiempo. Creo que usted es muy madura y capas de comprender que en su situación y posición, es muy sospechoso terminar una relación en tan corto tiempo. No queremos a gente hablando ¿o si?-

-Por su puesto que no-dijo Sakura.

El pelinegro la miro entretenidamente y con sorpresa ante su respuesta. Esperaba que ella defendiera su orgullo, pero el hecho de querer separarse de él era más fuerte que su dignidad. Sakura era como un libro no resuelto.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Vivirás conmigo? ¿Sakurita?

La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensancho hasta que ya no pudo más. Era de gloria, soberbia, de burla. Estaba casi seguro que ella diría que si para salvar su dignidad, solamente esperaba ansioso aquellas palabras para tenerla entre sus manos una vez mas.

-Lo siento pero yo me niego rotundamente a vivir con ese hombre una vez mas-vociferó Sakura tomando su bolso de su asiento y encarando la mirada agobiante y serena de su esposo.

-¿Esta segura Joven Sakura?-

-¿Cómo no estarlo? Soy paciente mas no estupida-lo último lo dijo sonriendo. Sasuke queria matarla.-Mi dignidad esta por delante. Y me importa un comino lo que piensen los demás, estoy conforme con la vida que conllevo. Con su permiso.-salio de la habitación sin dar un ultimo vistazo a los 2 hombres.

**Y que les pareció?**

**Espero y la respuesta sea muy gratificante (: una cosa que me fascina es leer sus reviews. me emociona de mas y me dan ganas de seguirle. Una y mil disculpas por los fics descontinuados. prometo seguirlos, no pienso dejarlos**

**una cosa que quiero contarles es que como no tengo nada de informacion pienso dar mi verdadero nombre y unos datos muy interesantes de mi como lo que me gusta y lo que no, y proximamente se viene una bomba de fics encantadores, 2 que tres seran one-shots (: espero y esten atentas porque vale la pena darle una leida.**

**Por cierto! Eh pensado en cambiar el nombre (: USDALEY ... las inciciales son de mi queridisimo Uchiha sasuke *3* y el DALEY... ES EL APELLIDO DE MI AMOR PLATONICO HAHAHA**

**para que no batallen en encontrarme luego**

**UN BESO!**

**CHAO!**


End file.
